vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Maxim
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Bruno Maxim |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 19 June 279AP Eastharbor, Brytanea, Eastern Zartania - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" None - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" Formula 1 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 9th (299AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 300AP Caboteniasa Grand Prix - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 14+ - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Podiums colspan="3" 1 - - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 ---- |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Podiums colspan="3" ?? - - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Bruno Maxim (born 19 June 279AP) is an Eastern Zartanian open-wheel race car driver competing in the ICARA racing series. He resides in his hometown of Eastharbor, Brytanea, Eastern Zartania. He previously drove open-wheel cars in Formula 1 until that series became defunct. He is married to his wife, Krysta, and they have four children: Bek (15), Mal (13), Ky (9), and Jyn (5). Early Life Formula 1 Career 299AP Season 300AP Season Career Stats ICARA Career 303AP Season Bruno Maxim had doggedly bad luck all season, but managed to score his first (and the only Zartanian) win in Babendy. 304AP Season Bruno Maxim had a mixed season, but seemed to be generally improving, driving the less-than-stellar Savant. 305AP Season In 305AP, Maxim was chosen to fill one of the seats in the ICARA start-up Parmiyon team. Sitting in the No. 17 car, Maxim managed to qualify for all but one of the 30 races that season. However, a string of bad luck leading to multiple DNFs ended up relegating the Eastern Zartanian star to a disappointing 15th place overall points finish. 306AP Season Maxim was in the title hunt for a while, but his later season wasn't so good. It seems that he lost a bit of steam as Korana Setusu gained it back, but he is enjoying some of the success everyone wants him to have, and things should continue well for 307AP. 307AP Season Maxim's 307AP season got off to a good start with a win in the Lanarchian Sardines Grand Prix of Fiarria in Week 8, stealing the win from his teammate and ruffling more than a few feathers. Controversy, though, shrouded what was the best season of Maxim's career to that point as Satosan teammate Korana Setesu blatantly accused Maxim of losing the championship for him in Week 8. And so the driver that finished 6th in the points standings found himself fired after two amazing seasons with the Chungese manufacturer and in search of a job. 308AP Season After being unceremoniously released from Satosan following the conclusion of the 307AP season, Maxim was approached by San Patrician privateer upstart Xibalbá-Kunghai "and the talented engineers at Satosan who are pissed at the team's mishandling of the Setusu/Maxim feud (basically, those who think Setusu's a crybaby). The team is going to get a good car tuned to a pair of Kunghai engines, and run the hell out of them, and have the party of several lifetimes alongside." Maxim immediately jumped at the opportunity to show his former teammate at Satosan what it's like to truly be robbed of a championship in 308AP. 309AP Season Staying with Xibalbá-Kunghai for the 309 season, Maxim turned more heads by winning the season-opener Stratoval 500, and would go on to win another race, the Lanarchian Sardines Grand Prix of Fiarria. While in title contention early in the season, his form would fade a bit later, but Bruno ended up finishing the season in 9th place overall, scoring another podium at the Green Hornet 300 and a pole position at the Grand Prix of Utania. 310AP Season VEX CHAMPION IN NUMBER SIXTY-NINE. YA'AX XIBALBÁ! (More to come ^_~) 311AP Season Maxim became the first and so far only driver in ICARA history to decline racing the #1 car in the year following his Championship Title, instead opting to don his familiar and hugely popular #69. Maxim won one race and was robbed of a few other wins by bad luck, overall putting up a very decent title defense finishing 7th in the championship standings. His season ended with the shocking announcement that Xibalbá-Kunghai would withdraw from all racing due to Tatic Conrado's disillusionment with the open-wheel "split" orchestrated by the rebooted IAF Formula 1, and the conflicts it created in the sport. 315AP Season After a hiatus of over a year, Bruno Maxim was called up by team [[Daentzel|'Daentzel']] to replace their regular driver Sandrine Molyneaux, who had sustained an injury at the Klagstein Motors Grand Prix of Westria. The 310AP Champion seemed to have regained his spunk, scoring a remarkable two podium finishes in his 6 races during the end of the 315AP ICARA Season. 316AP Season Bruno's dream comeback was complete with the exciting announcement that Xibalbá was returning to ICARA competition, Maxim teaming up with 315AP Rookie of the Year, Deiloun d'Aladin in the traditional #69/#96 number combo. The team was coming to terms with a new drivetrain partner in Saqlain, and getting back into the groove of things, but all in all it was a successful return to ICARA action for Maxim, even though winless for the season, with 6 podium finishes. Career Stats Category:People Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:Zartania Category:ICARA Category:Satosan Drivers